Ferroelectric Capacitors are commonly needed in integrated circuits. Although capacitors serve various functions depending on the circuit design and purpose, it is desirable to minimize the substrate area required to form the capacitors. For instance, one common use of capacitors is to enable charge pumps, which are used to produce necessary voltages for other circuits. One way to produce higher voltages using a charge pump includes employing a larger number of capacitors in the charge pump. However, when the capacitors are integrated with the circuits that they support, this solution can require a significant area of the substrate. Another way to produce higher voltages using a charge pump includes decreasing the thickness of the dielectric that separates the charge pump capacitors' plates. This, however, reduces the maximum voltage that can be stored in the resulting capacitors, and may be precluded in some cases by the minimum required breakdown voltage of the capacitors and/or other devices integrated with the capacitors.